


Stone Flu

by TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, TKS, TKS-Sickfic, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: When Senku gets sick in the stone world, what can his best friend do to make it easier?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Stone Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the TKS May event  
> Week 1: sick fic/quarantine fic (all ships)
> 
> This is extremely short, sorry! I really didn't know what to do with writing about a sickness, so I did the best I could!

_"Senku..."_  


_"Senku, wake up!"_

_  
_

Senku cracked open his, blurry vision getting into focus as he looked at the man standing on top of him. His head felt like it was splitting while his whole body ached. Groaning, he tried sitting up.

  


"Taiju? What happened?" Senku asked wearily.

  


"What happened?" Taiju repeated. "You passed out! You were talking about some sciency stuff and you completely conked out!"

  


"Huh, I don't remember." Senku scratched his head, trying to calm his headache. "I do feel like I'm coming down with something."

  


Taiju kneeled down and placed his large palm over the scientist's sweaty forehead, then the other hand feeling his own.

  


"You're burning up, Senku!"

  


"Figured that much. It's just the flu. Now, let's get back to what I was saying: what happens when you mix---"

  


"You're not going anywhere!" Taiju interrupted while placing his friend back down on the ground against his will. "You're going to rest until you're better. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

  


Senku groaned at the realization that Taiju was dead serious. He didn't have time for this. Sick or not, he needed to work on perfecting the revival formula so he can, eventually, awaken the rest of humanity. This will just waste precious time.

  


"I'm fine! Let me get up and at least put my experiment away." Senku tried to get up once more, but his knees were clearly wobbly.

  


"I'll put everything away. I've seen you do it plenty of times, so I know what to do. You--" Taiju lifted the weak scientist into his arms, "Need to rest up. I'll be back after I put it away."

  


"Put me down, you big oaf!" Senku yelled in protest, trying to kick away. Taiju didn't even budge.

  


He carried Senku up the treehouse he built and sat him down on his makeshift bed. Going back down, he could still hear the irritated grumbles from his friend, but ignored them, as it was for his own good. He put the small fire out and placed all the rocks and minerals under some shelter, in case of rain. Then, he grabbed a basket and got into their food reserves to retrieve some berries.

  


Senku watched the process from his perch, making sure the oaf doesn't mess anything up. Surprisedly, he did everything right. He must of watched Senku's process after all. 

  


A little while into watching him, Senku could feel his eyes grow heavy. Rubbing his eyelids to try to keep awake seemed to be working, but the urge to curl up in the pelt blankets and resting his aching body was just too strong. He gave one last glance before he wrapped himself up in a blanket and laid down, almost immediately drifting off from exhaustion.

  


Taiju took the large basket of berries to the bucket they were going to make wine in. He dumped them into a pile in the bucket and started crushing the hell out of them. It quickly turned into juice after a minute of punching, turning Taiju's entire upper arms a purpleish red. Quickly washing off in the nearby stream, he poured the remnants of the berries into a stone cup that Senku made a while ago.

  


Satisfied, he carefully climbed up the latter into the treehouse, where Senku laid asleep. With a smile, Taiju nudged the sleepy scientist awake, quickly noticing the dark circles under his eyes. When Taiju goes to sleep, Senku must be staying up to work on his research! 

  


"W-what?" Senku's voice sounded scratchy. He turned to look at his friend.

  


"Here, drink this." Taiju handed him the cup as he inspected it, making sure it wasn't anything poisonous. Knowing Taiju, he would never intentionally hurt anybody, but his lack of knowledge about anything makes Senku question.

  


"Berry juice?"

  


Taiju nodded, looking proud of himself. All you do is crush berries into a cup, but remembering Taiju's pea-brain, it seemed like a scientific breakthrough to him.

  


Senku took a sip, immediately relishing in the feeling of his sore throat betting moist. It felt great to have something cool wash away the pain from a fever and the feeling of anything in your stomach. In no time at all, Senku finished his drink.

  


"You must've been thirsty!" Taiju giggled. "I'll bring you some more later, right now you should rest up. Don't worry, I'll be here with you 10 billion percent!"

  


He stole his line, but it still made Senku genuinely smile.

  


"Taiju."

  


"Hm?"

  


"Thanks, for being the greatest friend I could ever ask for."


End file.
